People often have difficulty keeping track of things in their lives. For example, people often lose or misplace their possessions such as wallets, computers and bags. In some instances, people lose their possessions to thievery. This problem also exists for larger objects such as bikes, baby strollers, even cars, etc., which can be stolen when the owner is not paying attention or when the owner leaves the object unattended. Further, it may be difficult to detect a break-in, especially when a robber can surreptitiously enter a building through a window. In addition, some hearing-impaired individuals may be unable to hear a door bell, a knock on a room door or window, or even if a door or window is being opened. Tracking the movements of people can also present problems. For example, it may be difficult to track the movement of a person under medical, or other observation or care.
There are a variety of conventional devices and systems designed to indicate movement of an object or person. Such devices, however, often include complex sensor packages that, may include barometric pressure sensors that detect a change in pressure as a proxy for movement. Conventional home care equipment often includes bulky and expensive equipment for detecting movements when someone wakes up and puts their feet on the floor, or alerts the caregiver when a cared for person falls out of their bed. Other conventional sensor devices primarily only use scales to detect up and down movement, as well as providing an alert when an object has traveled a certain distance, moved outside of a set location (or geofence) or when an object has mistakenly been left behind.
Many conventional systems involve the installation of permanent movement sensors on or around an object of concern to act as a warning of movement of such object; however, these sensors are impractical in the traveling scenario and are exceptionally expensive and cumbersome in the case of the impaired hearing individual and care equipment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.